Merry Christmas in Spira
by Armor King
Summary: RikkuxYuna fic! Also contains pairings of OCxOC and PainexEllone, I borrowed Ellone from FFVIII. This fic is kindof a spinoff of my 'Letting Go of the Past' RikkuxYuna fic! If you like the pairing of RikkuxYuna, then read! If not, Go find something else!


-----Author's Notes----- 

Okay, This here is an almost AU FFX-2 Rikku/Yuna fic. It also serves as a spin-off of my 'Letting Go of the Past' fic. It's kinda AU, cause Christmas doesn't actually exist in the FFX-2 world so... well, this fic also will take into account something that I was told about Christmas in Japan: That it's a holiday to be spent with one's 'significant other', meaning it's kinda what Valentine's Day is in America (all of this is just something I heard. Can someone substanciate? Or, Can someone disprove it?). Anyhoo, Based on that idea, this fic will be split into three pairing segments: one for Rikku/Yuna, one for Leonn/Sarah, and one for Paine/Ellone. Okay, Let's get started, shall we...

-----Disclaimer, etc-----

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FFX, FFX-2 or the characters contained therein. Okay, I've disclaimed them so, on with the fic! Btw, I also do NOT own a borrowed character from FFVIII: Ellone. All are owned by Squaresoft(FFVIII) and Square-Enix.

Pairings: Rikku/Yunie, Leonn/Sarah, and Paine/Ellone

Length: 1 chapter.

Warnings: None! This here is a Christmas fic.

Claimer: I do, however, OWN my OC's: Leonn and Sarah! They are copyrighted! Now, On with the fic!

-----SPECIAL NOTE-----

This fanfic is dedicated to my friend, K-chan (also known as: Flaming Soul). I wrote it as a Christmas present for her. If you're reading: Hiya, K-chan! Oh, and everyone else? If you like Rikku/Yuna as a pairing, then be sure to go read Flaming Soul's 'The Troubles of Love' fanfic. Okay now, On with the fic!

-----Merry Christmas in Spira-----

-----Beginning 1: Leonn/Sarah-  
(first one is Leonn/Sarah. Rikku/Yuna will be at the end, cause it's the most important pairing)

-Omega Ruins-

Leonn is standing at the entrance to the ruins, looking up at the ruins themselves, when Sarah walks up behind him. She has her arms behind her back to hide something, "I thought I might find you here." she says, smiling.

Leonn looks over his shoulder at her, then returns his gaze to the ruins, "Hey, Sarah!" he says back to her, "Yeah... I come here pretty often, this is where we got separated for two years... I just keep thinking..." he grips his hands into tight fists, "I keep thinking if only I had been stronger, I could have kept you safer and we wouldn't have gotten separated..."

"Aw, C'mon Leonn!" Sarah says, in a typical cheerful tone as she walks up beside him, still keeping the object hid, "This ain't the time to be reliving bad memories..." she says, "It's Christmas! ... you keep actin' this way and you're gonna bum even me out!"

"You're right, Sarah. I should cheer up, eh?" Leonn responds, tilting his head to the side to look at Sarah beside him, "Say, What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to come give you your present, that's all..." Sarah responds, turning her body to face Leonn and slowly pulls the wrapped package out from behind her back, she holds it out to Leonn with both hands, "Here! I hope you like it!" she says quickly.

Leonn takes the gift and unwraps it, then opens the package to discover a small plaque with a tiger and a dragon on it. Leonn raises an eyebrow, questioningly, as he looks the plaque over: there are also engravings on it that he doesn't take the time to read.

"I know how much you like both animals, Leonn." Sarah says, "So, When I saw it and read what the engravings say, I knew you'd like it."

Leonn shifts his gaze to the words engraved on the plaque, he reads them aloud, "The war is over and neither won. So, The great Tiger and the great Dragon began the truce that inspired this plaque to be created. A famous quote from the two legendary beings: "Heed our words, The path to the future does not lie in the past. Do not continue chasing the chaos once the war has ended!" as Leonn reads the plaque, Sarah notices a tear escape his right eye with Leonn flicks away with his left thumb. Leonn raises his gaze to Sarah, "You were right, Sarah. I do like this gift!" he states with a smile to her, "Thanks!" he then reaches into his vest with his left hand and pulls out a small wrapped package and holds it out to Sarah, "Here. I got something for you, too."

Sarah smiles, blushing slightly, as she takes the gift from Leonn's hand and she begins unwrapping it. Once Sarah opens the package, her eyes brighten and she smiles broadly, "Wow, Leonn!" she states, "It's beautiful! I love it!" she pulls the object from the box, revealing it to be a beautifully articulated hair-comb that consists of an angel with her wings wrapped around her and her eyes closed, and holds it up with both hands as she drops the box.

"Yep." Leonn says, as he takes Sarah's hands in his, "It was said to have belonged to an ancient beautiful goddess whose name has been long forgotten." he takes the hair-comb from Sarah's hands and fixes it in her hair, "But..." he adds, as he brings his right hand down Sarah's left cheek til it's under her chin, "You're far more beautiful than any goddess." he smiles at her.

Sarah returns the smile, blushing at Leonn's statement, but then she wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly, "Thank you so much, Leonn!" she says, then kisses him before she rests her head against his right shoulder, "I love you."

Leonn wraps his arms around Sarah, "C'mon, Sarah. You gotta know that I love you, too." he says, "You know... there's nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy." Sarah giggles somewhat against Leonn's shoulder.

-----End 1-----Beginning 2: Paine/Ellone-----

-Hidden Village of Ikuria/Near Macalania-

In Ellone's home, Paine and Ellone are sitting on a 'sofa'(for lack of a better word), turned somewhat away from one another. Paine's kinda figiting with a small wrapped box with a silver bow on it, she glances back over her shoulder at Ellone then back to the gift and breathes a silent sigh.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ellone says, signalling that she's finished preparing her gift for Paine.

Both girls turn to face each other and Paine hands Ellone her gift first, "Here. I hope you, um, like it, Elle." she says, ending with her nickname for Ellone.

Ellone giggles slightly and accepts the package from Paine, which looks to be the shape of a necklace box. Ellone then graciously unwraps her gift and reveals that it is a necklace box, then she opens the box and gasps at the necklace inside: a long golden neckchain, with a silver rabbit pendant that has a sapphire jewel as its eye.

"I hope it's alright..." Paine says, looking away from Ellone, "I mean, I know how much you love animals and I--"

"I love it, Paine!" Ellone exclaims, interrupting the leather-clad girl. She hugs Paine tightly, causing the silver-gray haired girl to smile slightly and return the hug. After a few moments, Ellone pulls away and picks up her gift for Paine. She holds it out to the leather-clad girl and says, "Here. It's your turn!"

Paine takes the package and begins unwrapping it, then opens the box and pulls out a stick of Mistletoe, "Huh?" she queries, holding the item up over her head and looking up at it, "What's this?" just as she tilts her head back down toward Ellone, the brownhaired girl quickly kisses her lips then pulls away, leaving Paine to just stare at her, blinking her red eyes.

"It's called Mistletoe." Ellone reveals, smiling and blushing slightly, "And, according to 'legend', whoever's standing under the Mistletoe has to receive a kiss on the lips."

Paine's mouth forms an 'O' shape, "I see..." she says, then holds the Mistletoe over Ellone's head and leans in to kiss her. She pulls away and smiles at the half-happy/half-confused look on Ellone's face, "Hm, Yep!" Paine says, still smiling, "I like my present. Thanks, Elle."

Paine's words cause Ellone's face to brighten as a large smile crosses her lips and her blush grows even more, "I'm glad you like it, Paine." she says.

-----End 2-----Beginning 3: Rikku/Yunie-----

-Besaid Village/Yuna's Hut-

Rikku and Yuna are sitting in the floor in the center(roughly) of the hut, the interior of the hut is very decked out in Christmas decor. Yuna hands Rikku a beautifully wrapped package with a large gold bow on top.

"Here, Rikku." Yuna says, smiling, "I got this for you."

"Awww!" Rikku says, blushing and looking embarrassed, "Thanks, Yunie." she gratefully takes the package and tears through the wrapping paper at a rabid speed, causing Yuna to giggle slightly covering her mouth with her closed right hand. Rikku gets the paper off, then opens the square-shaped box and her face brightens like a child's as she pulls out a large stuffed Cactuar, "Oh, Wow, Yunie!" Rikku exclaims, holding the stuffed Cactuar up in both hands, "It's soooo cute!!" she quickly pulls the stuffed item in for a big hug. Yuna just smiles at her friend.

"Okay, now..." Rikku says, positioning the stuffed Cactuar on her lap, "Your turn, Yunie!" she quickly pulls out a small extravagantly wrapped box from behind her back and holds it out for Yuna, "Here ya go!"

Yuna politely accepts the gift and carefully unwraps it to reveal a small jewelry box. The former High Summoner then takes the box in both hands and slowly opens the top to reveal... a beautiful gold ring with a jade stone set in the center, and a matching set of earrings, "Oh... Rikku..." she says, almost breathless, "Th-they're... beautiful!"

"Ya like 'em, Yunie?" asks Rikku with a large smile plastered on her face, "It took me for-ever to find them, so..." she wears a pair of huge curious eyes as she leans her face toward Yuna slightly, "Do ya like 'em?" she asks again, "Huh? Huh?" the reply she gets is Yuna quickly throwing her arms around her and hugging her.

"I love them, Rikku!" Yuna says, tears are evident in her mix-colored eyes, "But, They're too much."

"Shhh, Nonsense!" Rikku responds, returning Yuna's hug, "Nothing's too much for you, Yunie..." she closes her green spiralled eyes and smiles softly as they hold the embrace.

After a few more minutes of hugging, Yuna finally pushes herself back into her original sitting position and composes herself, "Um, Rikku... that Cactuar I gave you. It, um, has a pouch in the back of it." she says, "Could you... open it? There's something in there..."

"Okay, Yunie." Rikku responds, a little curious. She takes the Cactuar out of her lap and turns it so its back is toward her and pulls at the seem until the pouch opens, then she reaches into it with her right hand, what she pulls out takes her breath away... it's a ring, identical to the one she gave Yuna, except it has a sapphire jewel set in the center instead of jade. "It's beautiful, Yunie..." she says, then smiles brightly, "Thanks!" she hugs Yuna and kisses her on the cheek, then they share a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you, Yunie."

"I love you too, Rikku." Yuna responds, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to all!" Rikku exclaims toward the readers, "And, To all a good night!" "Now, Go on. Get outta here." she smiles largely.

-----!!The End!!-----

Ramblings: Well, There it is! I hope you all like it, especially K-chan! Anyway, If it doesn't make sense... then it came out fine, cause it's a Christmas fic, it's not necessarily supposed to make sense. Well, Read and Review, okay? Gotta go now! Merry Christmas!! Ja!


End file.
